sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Will Sampson
filmmaker producer screenwriter actor voice actor comedian singer-songwriter musician composer|years_active = 1994-present|home_town = Beverly Hills, California, U.S.|spouse = Miranda Wallace (m. 1998; div. 2006) Janet Collins (m. 2018)|children = 3|module = alternative rock progressive rock electronic rock hard rock traditional pop jazz vocal jazz musical comedy |instruments = Vocals guitar bass guitar drums piano keyboards |label = Capitol Elektra Sony Music RCA Frankly Dry |associated_acts = The Henchmen Noel Jones Bass Before Breakfast Mine The Beginners Paul Hopkins LA Riddles }}}} Richard William Sampson III (born October 30, 1973) is an American animator, filmmaker, producer, screenwriter, actor, voice actor, comedian, singer-songwriter, musician and composer. Sampson is the creator of the TV series ''All Together'''' (1998-present) and [[Mr. Goodman|''Mr. Goodman]]'' (2004-present), and the co-developer of the Tony Award-winning musical [[The Rise of Religion|''The Rise of Religion]] (2013) with his creative partner Josh Porter. Early life Career Other ventures Personal life Sampson is a fan of the Los Angeles Dodgers, Los Angeles Clippers and the Los Angeles Kings. He has been a Kings season ticket holder since the 1997-98 season and can often be found at the Staples Center at both regular season and playoff games. Honors Legacy Filmography Discography Awards and nominations References Further reading External links Category:Will Sampson Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:20th-century American musicians Category:21st-century American musicians Category:20th-century American guitarists Category:21st-century American guitarists Category:20th-century American composers Category:21st-century American composers Category:20th-century American writers Category:21st-century American writers Category:20th-century atheists Category:21st-century atheists Category:American atheists Category:American baritones Category:American animated film directors Category:American animated film producers Category:Animators from California Category:American cannabis activists Category:American cartoonists Category:American comedy musicians Category:American crooners Category:American film producers Category:American libertarians Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American jazz singers Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American male comedy actors Category:American male screenwriters Category:American male singers Category:American rock singers Category:American heavy metal singers Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American male songwriters Category:American male musicians Category:American rock musicians Category:American male guitarists Category:American rock guitarists Category:American rock songwriters Category:American film directors Category:American music video directors Category:American musical theatre composers Category:American musical theatre librettists Category:American musical theatre lyricists Category:American satirists Category:American surrealist artists Category:American television directors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American storyboard artists Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:Television producers from California Category:West Los Angeles College alumni Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni Category:UCLA Film School alumni Category:Critics of religions Category:Critics of creationism Category:Critics of Scientology Category:California Democrats Category:Annie Award winners Category:Criticism of political correctness Category:Criticism of journalism Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Laurence Olivier Award winners Category:American former Christians Category:American atheism activists Category:Beverly Hills High School alumni Category:Male actors from Beverly Hills, California Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Male jazz musicians Category:Male television writers Category:Musicians from Beverly Hills, California Category:Musicians from Los Angeles Category:New York Drama Critics' Circle Award winners Category:Parodists Category:Peabody Award winners Category:People from Woodland Hills, Los Angeles Category:People from Santa Monica, California Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Capitol Records artists Category:Film directors from Los Angeles Category:Writers from Los Angeles Category:Singers from Los Angeles Category:Songwriters from California Category:Animation composers Category:Film producers from California Category:Comedians from California Category:Screenwriters from California Category:Showrunners Category:Surrealist filmmakers Category:American male writers Category:Traditional pop music singers Category:Elektra Records artists Category:RCA Records artists Category:Vocal jazz musicians Category:Guitarists from Los Angeles